Nightmares
by ZdBunnyMomiji
Summary: When Inuyasha finally gets his wish, his demon self takes control and he does things unthinkable. Oneshot. The content is not suitabel for many ages.


A young girl ran through the forest, her long raven hair blowing behind her. She had on a dirt covered school uniform and was covered in sweat in blood. "Have..to get...away..." she panted as she ran. Her legs ached as she pushed branches out of her way. Her lungs felt as if they were about to explode from her chest. As she ran, the horrors of what had happened raced through her mind.

She leaned against a tree for a moment, thinking it was safe to rest. In her hand she clutched some beads that use to make a rosary. "Why Inuyasha..." She asked the empty air. "Oh Kagome!" A voice echoed through the trees. The breath escaped her for a moment before taking to her feet once again.

She couldn't allow him to catch her. Not after what Miroku and Sango had done for her. She would not let their sacrifice go in vain...

"_We did it!" Kagome screamed with delight. Around them was a massive battle field. Across from them was what remained of their enemy Naraku. Miroku looked at his hand in time to see his wind tunnel close. "My family can finally rest..." Sango panted, falling to her knees. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, who held in his hand the completed Shikon Jewel. "I can't believe its over..." He said absentmindedly._

"_Now we can wish the jewel gone and be done with this mess." Kagome said, reaching for the jewel. "No! I'm going to make my wish!" He hissed, jumping back from her. "Inuyasha, you can't be serious. Do you not remember what happens when you transform?" Kagome yelled. "I can control it, I know I can." He said, staring deep into the jewel._

"_Inuyasha no!" Kagome yelled, running at him. But he had already whispered the words to the jewel. His body began to glow bright. With an explosion, beads from the rosary around his neck went flying. After a few more seconds, the glowing died away and there stood Inuyasha. But now his eyes were blood red, he had purple marks on the side of his face, and he looked as if he no longer recognized them._

_With one quick move, Inuyasha went to attack Kagome, but Miroku caught him with his staff. "Miroku..." Kagome went to run and help, but Miroku yelled, "Run Kagome! We'll hold him off, just go!" Sango got to her feet and quickly went to help him fight back Inuyasha. "But Miroku!" Kagome yelled, taking another step forward. "Go!" they both yelled. Kagome gave a final look back before running in the opposite direction._

Kagome was now running for her life from the man she had once called her love. With a final cry of pain she fell to the grass in a heap. But she was so desperate to get away that she started to crawl to get away. The tears she had tried to not show came flowing as she searched in the dark for a way out. She then went to crawl another step forward, but only caught air. In the sudden shock she was unable to catch herself and went rolling down a rather steep hill.

Kagome landed in a heap at the base of the hill, to tired to try to move. In her heart she prayed that Inuyasha had given up the chase, but as she heard footsteps, she knew that he hadn't. She sat up slowly and looked behind her to see Inuyasha at the woods edge.

"Why did you run Kagome?" He growled, taking a step into the moonlight. Hie bear chest was showing and had many cuts and bruises. He was covered in blood from his head to his feet. To much to possible be his own. The very thought of it made Kagome want to cry. "Stay back Inuyasha!" She yelled, getting to her feet.

"What's wrong Kagome? I thought you liked me..." He said, hunger in his eyes. "I said stay back!" She screamed. As an impulse she threw the beads she held in her hand at him, only to see them bounce of his bear chest and disappear in the black grass below. He gave a small smile as he came to a stop close to her face.

Kagome could only stand still in fear and shock as Inuyasha a blood covered hand and ran it through her hair, leaving a trail of black liquid. "Kill me and get it over with." She whimpered, her eyes filling with tears.

Inuyasha gave a gruff laugh that sent a chill running along Kagome's spine. " I don't want to Kill you Kagome..." He whispered in her ear. Kagome remaind silent as he placed a hand upon her shoulder. "I want to be inside you." He then shoved her roughly to the ground and straddled her, pinning her in place.

Pure horror filled her as Inuyasha bent close to her face. "I've wanted this for so long Kagome...to just be with you...but I was to weak...now I finally have the strength to take it." He whispered. Kagome looked deep into eyes she did not recognize. She did not know this person on top of her. She had thought she had loved him, but obviously she had been mistaken. "Inuyasha..." but he shoved his mouth onto hers.

Kagome began trying to fight him off as the bitter taste of blood entered her mouth. Blood that she didn't even want to think belonged to. But as his tongue ravaged her mouth, she felt herself unable to push him off.

Inuyasha pulled away, an evil grin upon his face. "Your sent betrays you...I know you like it Kagome. You want it just as much as I do." He said, playing with a lock of her hair. "I wanted to be with you Inuyasha...but not like this..." she cried, unable to look him in the face. "Too bad.." he hissed, ripping her shirt off with ease.

Kagome placed her hands upon his bear chest and tried to prevent him for entering her mouth again, but he grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head, forcing his tongue back into her mouth. She twisted and turned her head, trying to get away, but Inuyasha easily kept her in place.

A sudden flash of horror filled her as she felt Inuyasha's free hand upon her thigh and moving slowly upward. She began to cry, wishing for it all to stop. Just for it all to just go away. The sound of her underwear being ripped away made more tears flow. Inuyasha then pulled away long enough to pull off his own pants. "Inuyasha...please..." she cried, choking on her away tears.

"Kagome...I need you...heal me..." He said, hiding his eyes behind bangs. For a moment Kagome thought she saw a tear flow down his check, but the sudden force of Inuyasha made her cry out in pain. As he thrust once again, she felt his claws digging inside her thigh. After he forced him self inside her once again, Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't take this pain. Inuyasha had betrayed her...abused her...used her. She knew that he wasn't imagining her because she heard him growl _her_ name. It was all to much.

Then just as quickly as it had happened, he pulled away and stood. He turned his back to her and began to dress him in what close that he had left. "How could you..." Kagome cried, curling into a little ball. "Stupid wench..." he growled, walking off into the forest, living Kagome to cry to herself.


End file.
